


Longing - TaeWin

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Confessional Sex, Fire Truck Era, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Top Lee Taeyong, Yaoi, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: Taeyong fell in love with Winwin since before debut, but had to hide his feelings for fear of getting into trouble. Besides, Taeyong knew it was a one-sided affair. But for how long can he sustain his indifference knowing how deeply he feels for Winwin?





	Longing - TaeWin

 

 

Taeyong kept glancing at Sicheng or should he say Winwin, who was sitting on the other end of the couch they shared. They have just debuted as NCT 127 but Winwin looked so downright awful, especially these past two weeks. Muted and lonely, unlike when they were still training and Taeyong was coaching him on dancing or Hangul, or simply enjoying each other's company.

They were so caught up with the debut that they rarely had time for themselves. Fan signs, stages, practice and all the usual things a newly debuted group does. He missed those times he spent with Winwin, but their schedules prevented repeats of those moments. But this wasn’t the only reason. Taeyong knew that if his secret was known to Sicheng it might ruin their relationship as members and him as his leader. Possibly even his career. Taeyong’s chest felt constricted. He had been keeping his emotions at bay for over a year, how long can he keep doing it? Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, he continued to pretend reading the newspaper.

Today was the first break they had for months and Taeyong opted to stay at the dorm. He thought he’d have the house to himself, but was startled when he saw Sicheng come out of the bedroom looking desolate. Sicheng looked utterly surprised to see him on the couch as he read the newspaper.

Taeyong put down the newspaper and called out to Sicheng, “Winwin, I didn’t realize you stayed behind. They all went out.”

“Uh yes,” Sicheng replied and sat down on the other end of the couch. “ Yuta asked me if I wanted to go with him, but I’m not really up to it.”

“I see,” Taeyong said.

They shared the awkward silence as they sat on the couch. Taeyong glancing at Sicheng and the latter staring into space sitting motionless, a frown on his beautiful face. Taeyong continued to steal glances at his companion and wondered if Sicheng had a problem. It tore his heart out seeing Sicheng this way.  He was the leader after all, so he should be taking care of the members, especially Sicheng.

“Are you alright? You look a little off. Maybe I can help you?” Taeyong asked Sicheng as he settled the newspaper he was pretending to read down on the coffee table.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing.”

Sicheng’s voice wavered and it didn't escape from Taeyong's observation. He inched closer to Sicheng and put his arm around his younger member saying softly, “come on, you can tell me. I might be able to help.”

Sicheng winced and stiffened. Taeyong also noticed this. He put his hands on his companion’s shoulders and coaxed Sicheng to turn and face him but he avoided Taeyong’s eyes. “Hey, I can see you’re troubled. But it's okay if you you're not ready to talk about it. Maybe we can watch something to take your mind off it, alright?”

“Okay,” Sicheng said, nodding.

Taeyong turned on the TV and started looking for a good show. They ended up deciding to watch a horror movie that just came on HBO. They watched in silence with Taeyong glancing at him once in a while. Sicheng kept his eyes glued on the TV yet he didn’t really seem to focus on what he was watching and Taeyong heard him sighing every so often. Taeyong was bothered by this and couldn’t take it any longer.

“Winwin,” Taeyong said as he took Sicheng's hand. Sicheng almost flinched and Taeyong was hurt. But he didn’t let it discourage him. He cared for Sicheng’s welfare so he’ll do his best to reach out. It pains him to see Sicheng this way. He held Sicheng’s hand in both of his. “I hate seeing you this way. Please tell me what’s bothering you.”

Sicheng turned his head and looked Taeyong straight in the eye. Taeyong was taken aback. The pain evident in Sicheng’s eyes as tears welled in them. He seemed to be hurting from something. Taeyong cupped his cheek and said, “please, tell me.”

Sicheng blinked and said, “I...there’s someone I have feelings for. But doesn’t care for me anymore and keeps avoiding me.”

Taeyong felt a pang in his chest. Sicheng has someone he never knew about. He wanted to scream in anguish. He cared for Sicheng for so long and denied the feeling, fooling even himself. But now, knowing Sicheng had someone else he cared about made Taeyong realize how painful jealousy was. It could cut your heart to shreds.

“I see,” Taeyong said weakly. “Does she know you have feelings for her?”

“N-no, I don’t think so,” Sicheng replied.

“Don't you want to tell her? Maybe it will... help if you show her how you feel. I hate seeing you this way, Sicheng. I feel sad when you're sad. I care about your well-being.”

There was a glint of sadness in Sicheng’s eyes as he listened to what Taeyong had to say. Taeyong met Sicheng’s eyes and their gazes locked. Taeyong can’t help getting lost in those dark liquid pools filled with raw emotions, staring back at him. Seemingly searching his soul. His heart started racing but he recovered quickly.

“S-sicheng,” Taeyong said after clearing his throat, calling him by his real name. “Don’t you want to tell her that you like her?”

“Him.”

“Wh-what?”

“Him. I like...no, I love him.”

Taeyong was immobilized with what Sicheng disclosed. He was speechless, having found out Sicheng was like him in a manner of speaking. But more so that he was in love with this person. Taeyong swallowed nervously, looking at Sicheng’s eyes. He tried not to show the hurt he felt.

“I see,” was all Taeyong could utter. “Then what do you want to do about it? Whatever you’re feeling for... him is eating you up. I hate seeing you this way.”

“But if I tell him, I might...lose him.”

“Have you tried? I think it’s better to tell him how you feel and find out if he feels the same, than forever being sad with longing,” Taeyong said encouragingly even if his heart started to ache from jealousy. This man Sicheng had feelings for is one lucky person. Taeyong started to hate him. But he opted to quelch his jealousy. Sicheng’s happiness was more important. “Then maybe if you can’t tell him, just show him how you really feel. It might be easier.”

Sicheng looked at Taeyong with such anguish in his eyes that Taeyong felt his heart tighten. Somehow he knew it reflected his own pain. The same longing he was seeing in Sicheng’s eyes, but for Sicheng it was for another.

“Maybe you’re right,” Sicheng said looking at Taeyong with such intensity that the latter was shaken. “I should just show him.”

Taeyong froze as Sicheng reached out and cupped his cheek. _What was he doing?_ His heart racing as ever so slowly, Sicheng's face inched forward, closing the distance until Taeyong could feel Sicheng’s breath hot on his lips. He shivered. _Oh God, what’s happening? Why is he doing this and why can’t I stop him?_

“S-sicheng...” Taeyong murmured in his confusion.

“It’s you,” Sicheng whispered softly before landing his lips on Taeyong’s like a gentle caress.Taeyong was mindless, his thoughts swimming. Did he hear it right? Thinking was no longer possible when Taeyong felt Sicheng’s lips move against his. He was delirious with the ache he felt as Sicheng coaxed for a response he kept holding back, for fear of giving in. But the sensual and delicious sensation of Sicheng's moist lips against his own was causing him to lose control. To throw all caution to the wind.

Taeyong groaned as Sicheng caressed his lips with his tongue. He can no longer hold back. It was too much for him. All his pent up emotions started to resurface until he felt all caution relinquished. He grabbed Sicheng’s head and returned the kiss with ardor. The moist friction of Sicheng's lips causing delightful sensation, making Taeyong forget everything except the taste of Sicheng.

After what seemed to be ages, Sicheng parted from him and looked him in the eye and said huskily, “It’s you that I fell for, you that I love, Taeyong. I love _you_.”

Taeyong’s heart burst with joy as he realized what Sicheng was saying through his muddled brain. Sicheng who loves _him_. It was he who unintentionally caused Sicheng pain. His heart felt like it was wrenched from his chest. He had to tell him how he felt, how every moment he ached for Sicheng. That he had to keep every emotion in check. But now there was no such need. He didn’t care about the consequences. Sicheng loved him and it was all that mattered.

“Sicheng, I love you too,” Taeyong said in a soft voice. “I’ve loved you for a long time, but didn’t tell you because I was afraid I’d lose you.”

"You...do?" Tears fell from Sicheng’s eyes who looked at Taeyong with love and longing. He threw his arms around Taeyong and sobbed. “I thought you hated me. You were avoiding me.”

“No,” Taeyong said and wrapped his arms around Sicheng. “I never hated you. I had to hide what I felt for you. I was afraid of losing you too.”

Sicheng broke from the embrace to look at Taeyong. His eyes devouring every inch of Taeyong's face that the latter felt his heart hammering against his chest. Overwhelmed with emotions, Taeyong sought Sicheng's mouth, their lips met, kissing hungrily and passionately. All their pent up feelings pouring out through the kiss.

Taeyong moaned against Sicheng as he delved his tongue into Sicheng's sweet and moist cavern to meet his. He was lost in the kiss, meeting every movement of Sicheng’s lips. It was abandonment, surrender and throwing all guards down he let his lips travel down from Sicheng’s jaw to the neck. Taking in his scent, his taste, nibbling and caressing with his tongue wherever his kiss landed. Sicheng groaned in pleasure as Taeyong bit and nibbled the base of his neck. Taeyong felt Sicheng's hands travel along his back, running them over it’s length. Then he kissed Sicheng on the mouth with more urgency.

Sicheng pulled at his shirt and pushing it up to run his hands on Taeyong’s skin smooth taut skin. Taeyong shuddered as Sicheng left his mouth to nibble at his ear. He too pulled at Sicheng’s shirt and took it off of him. Sicheng did the same. They groped at one another, caressing, feeling and even scratching at each other’s body while they kissed passionately, bodies intertwined.

He pushed Sicheng back to lay on the couch and climbed on top of him. Taeyong kissed Sicheng on the mouth and he felt Sicheng wrap his arms around him, sliding his hands all over and running his hands through Taeyong’s platinum blonde hair. Taeyong let his lips go down to the neck and nibbled on Sicheng’s collarbone onto his nipples. Taeyong bit and licked at it until it was hardened with pleasure, earning soft mewling sounds from Sicheng who was squirming underneath him. He could feel Sicheng’s manhood harden against his stomach as he felt his own, pressing against Sicheng’s thigh.

Taeyong paid homage to Sicheng’s body, kissing every inch of his smooth chest, flicking his tongue and lightly biting on the other nipple as Sicheng arched against his lips, moaning in pleasure.

“Taeyong...”

Hearing Sicheng moan out his name made Taeyong’s desire inflate even more. Unable to contain it any longer he let his hand travel to Sicheng’s hardened manhood through his track pants. Sicheng groaned throatily, hips thrusting while he ran his hands through Taeyong’s hair. “S-stop...not here, they might see us.”

Taeyong hesitated before he could stop himself. He pushed himself up and took Sicheng’s hand pulling him off the couch. They entered Taeyong’s bedroom hand in hand with Taeyong locking the door shut behind him. He led Sicheng towards the bed, kissing while they did.

Taeyong parted from Sicheng's lips as he lay on the bed on his back with Taeyong on top of him, crushing him against the mattress. Their bodies aligned, intertwining limbs. Taeyong kissed Sicheng passionately on the mouth while he let his hands travel down Sicheng’s body while grinding his manhood against Sicheng’s who whimpered against his mouth.

Taeyong's mouth left Sicheng’s lips and let it travel to his ear, nibbling and biting while he grabbed at Sicheng's blonde/pink hair. Sicheng’s hand then went up and down Taeyong’s back with light scratches, making him arch. Taeyong let his mouth travel down to kiss and nibble on Sicheng’s nipples while he felt Sicheng's shudders under his moistened lips. Taeyong was unable to control his urge to feel Sicheng more intimately, the need too great to ignore, he slid his inside Sicheng’s pants and caressed the erect shaft. Sicheng trembled at Taeyong's touch as he held onto him tightly, sighs and cries escaping his lips as Taeyong fondled the throbbing member. Sicheng writhed in pleasure while Taeyong ran his hand up and down its length in a constant rhythm. Taeyong nibbled on Sicheng’s nipple lustily while doing so, making Sicheng wail in ecstasy. Taeyong let his hand fondle and caress until Sicheng could barely breathe. Taeyong sought Sicheng’s lips and sighed when Sicheng’s fingers wrapped around his own erection. He groaned as Sicheng squeezed and caressed it through his pants. He pulled away from Sicheng and took his remaining clothes off. Sicheng eyed Taeyong’s body and his gaze landed hungrily on his taut lenght. He quickly took off Sicheng’s pants and boxers and gazed hotly at Sicheng's throbbing shaft lying on the latter's firm stomach.

Tayong joined Sicheng on the bed, their bodies touching, skin grazing one another, their hard members sliding against the other's. Taeyong whimpered against Sicheng's mouth while they kissed hungrily, tongues lashing. It drove Taeyong to madness as he felt Sicheng's hot erection rub against his own while he ground his hips against Sicheng's. It was pure erotic excitement.

Sicheng gently pushed Taeyong to lay on his back. Taeyong shuddered as Sicheng’s hand found his manhood  and took his nipple in his mouth. Taeyong moaned and cried out when Sicheng gently touched and caressed his throbbing organ, his arms around Sicheng’s body feeling his smooth skin.

Sicheng lowered his kisses, trailing them down Taeyong’s stomach, making him quiver. Taeyong swallowed nervously in anticipation of what he suspected Sicheng planned on doing to him. He has never had anyone do something as intimate as what he thought Sicheng intended to do.  His eyes widened when Sicheng held his gaze upon reaching Taeyong's throbbing length. Taeyong cried out when Sicheng caressed his hot member with his slick tongue, tentatively tasting the tip then sliding his tongue over it’s length from its tip to the base. Taeyong squirmed in delight at the wet sensation of Sicheng's motions. Taeyong lost it, quivering when Sicheng took him in his mouth, enclosing it within the moist heat, making Taeyong thrust his hips involuntarily as he grabbed onto Sicheng's hair, trying to push himself deeper into Sicheng's throat while he cried out in pleasure. Sicheng continued to suck and lick greedily, running his moist tongue on the shaft's length making Taeyong whole body throb in ecstasy until he could no longer contain it.

“Sicheng...” Taeyong cried out. He thought he would explode in ecstasy. "Oh God..."

Sicheng went up to kiss him in the mouth, their lips locking in hunger for each other. Taeyong kissed Sicheng back passionately, cradling Sicheng’s head in his hands.

“Taeyong, I... I think I want to feel you inside me,” Sicheng murmured against Taeyong’s lips as his hand fondled Taeyong’s hard shaft. Taeyong stiffened.

“But...” Taeyong wanted to protest but he knew in his heart he wanted it so badly. To be inside Sicheng and feel his warmth enclosing him. He groaned at the mere thought. But he was afraid of hurting him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Don’t you want it? Please, I want you so badly.”

Taeyong reluctantly took out petroleum jelly from the night stand and slathered it onto himself and on Sicheng’s orifice, making the latter moan as Taeyong caressed and fondled the area, hoping to relax Sicheng and prepare him for his penetration. Sicheng held Taeyong's gaze, smiled at Taeyong encouragingly while the latter internally thankful for the little knowledge he collected. He gently pushed a finger into the tight hole making Sicheng cry out and grab at the sheets.

"Should I stop?" Taeyong asked as Sicheng held his gaze, desire filling his eyes.

"No, it feels... s-so good."

Taeyong's worry pacified, he slowly thrust the finger in deeper, feeling his heart throb faster as he felt Sicheng's tightness around his digit thinking how it would feel around his own member. Slowly he pushed in another finger. Sicheng screamed in pleasure and pain as Taeyong now slowly pumped three of his fingers in and out of the tight canal, stretching it further.

"Taeyong, now please..."

Taeyong obliged and settled himself over Sicheng, kissing him once more and Sicheng took him in his arms, feeling his body with slow sensual touches. Taeyong then slowly and gingerly eased himself into Sicheng, pushing in little by little with gentleness. Sicheng groaned while he clung onto Taeyong as he was ever so slowly filled with Taeyong's slick manhood. Sicheng held onto Taeyong, fingers clawing him as his breathing fell in short gasps.

“Am I hurting you?” Taeyong asked, concerned about Sicheng.

“N-no, don’t stop,” whispered Sicheng, eyes filled with desire locking with Taeyong's.

Taeyong slowly penetrated deeper into Sicheng's moist orifice, making Taeyong groan with the erotic sensation. Delirious with pleasure Taeyong settled his head on the crook of Sicheng’s neck, his gasps erratic. The feeling of Sicheng’s moist tightness around him was heaven and being merely inside Sicheng was driving him to the point of insanity. He bit on Sicheng’s shoulder, trying not to thrust with too much force to hurt him. He moved slowly, the erotic friction making him delirious as Sicheng cried out his name, digging his fingers into Taeyong’s back.

The slow rhythm of Taeyong’s hips as he thrust deeper into Sicheng sent them both into indescribable pleasure, the feel of each other so intimate that it felt as if they were one. Taeyong kissed Sicheng and thrust his tongue inside Sicheng’s mouth. Sicheng sucked hungrily on it, making Taeyong’s desire intensify. Taeyong’s slow steady pace of pushing even deeper and slightly faster made them climb up to heights they have never known. Their pleasure building up, bringing them closer to their climax.

Taeyong slid his hand between them and fondled Sicheng’s manhood letting his hand run up and down it’s length. Sicheng moaned throatily. Taeyong’s thrusts became even faster, sensing his own orgasm nearing.

Sicheng clung onto Taeyong, legs wrapping around Taeyong's hips with his body arching in sheer bliss to meet each thrust while crying out Taeyong’s name, guttural sounds escaping his lips. He came into Taeyong’s hand writhing in pleasure, the warm seed releasing between their stomachs as Taeyong's thrusting into Sicheng became faster and harder, sensing the climax was almost there.

Taeyong felt his own orgasm and he bit Sicheng’s soft neck, groaning against it as he ejected his seed inside Sicheng. It was the most erotic, sweet and powerful thing he has ever felt in his life. His entire being in union with this man he loved. It was bliss. He held on Sicheng tightly as he felt his spasms subside, kissing Sicheng passionately on the mouth as he slowly pulled out of him.

After a while, still wrapped in each others arms, legs entangled, they kissed languidly as they savored each other's taste. Both afraid of letting go of each other. As if kissing and making love was not enough. Taeyong lifted his head and gazed at Sicheng’s beauty. “Did I hurt you?” he asked softly.

“I can only feel love for you, Taeyong. It was the most wonderful thing in the world. I can only feel love and happiness,” Sicheng said as he caressed Taeyong’s face, tears welling in his eyes.

Taeyong felt unshed tears gather in his own eyes. How can he be so lucky to have found this loving sweet creature. “I love you more than you can ever know, Sicheng. I’m sorry I put you through so much anguish. I promise I will never hurt you.”

“I love you...” Sicheng said, taking Taeyong in his arms tightly. “Even if we have to keep this a secret, I want you to know my love for you will always be here in my heart.”

“I know, but when we’re alone I’ll show you how much I love you,” Taeyong said with a smile.

Sicheng's eyes twinkled as it met his with mischief apparent in them. "I can't wait for those moments."

Taeyong kissed Sicheng sweetly. It will be difficult for them and they knew this, but their love will surely endure. It was a love that will surely last a lifetime.


End file.
